


Don't Get Mad (I Think I'm Pregnant)

by mswarrior, wolfjillyjill



Series: Strum Me With Your Passion [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Collab Series, Collaboration, Defective Products, Established Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Omega Clarke, Omega Verse, Rockstar AU, Romantic Fluff, Service Top Lexa (The 100), Shameless Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mswarrior/pseuds/mswarrior, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjillyjill/pseuds/wolfjillyjill
Summary: Not everything always comes as advertised.Clarke and Lexa learn that the hard way, but it leads to an unexpected revelation.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Strum Me With Your Passion [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/849135
Comments: 33
Kudos: 485





	Don't Get Mad (I Think I'm Pregnant)

**Author's Note:**

> FYI from wolfjillyjill: "My only contribution to this fic was writing the sex scene and doing grammatical editing.
> 
> This entire fic was the beautiful work of my dear friend mswarrior, so all credit goes to her, I take none of it.  
> Go show her some love and appreciation of her creativity."
> 
> So you may not have heard that there are people on Wattpad who are taking stories from Clexakru and converting them to their fandom. (other fandoms as well) As another said, the Clexa dynamics do not translate to other fandoms. Some are saying that they are okay if they take them. To be clear, I don't approve. Do not take my story for your fandom. I will hunt you down. You can download/share my story as is with my name, no problem.
> 
> Thanks,  
> Mares

"No, no, nooo. I'm not ready for this. Hell, Lexa isn't ready. Fuck, she's going to kill me."

Clarke looked at their unkempt bed. Still rumbled from days of use, hoping to find within the sheets the words to explain to Lexa how badly she may have fucked up. One that wouldn't have her alpha too confused, but to lead her carefully into a soft landing. Clarke rechecked the lot number on the box in her hand again and cursed as she dropped it to her bare thigh.

She couldn't help but blame her out of control sex drive when she was in her heat that had them tied for hours — pumped full of Lexa's sweet hot come. Clarke shivered at recalling coming down from the high of her many climaxes. Their bodies a tangled mess, stinking of sex and slicked with sweat. A little dazed but not confused, but almost fucking sure if felt different this time.

Earlier while Clarke was in bed, going through her texts still high off of her numerous orgasms until her eyes caught the announcement of the recall of her particular brand of birth control and hurried to check the lot number on her supply and found that her time was up. Clarke never forgot to take her suppressants. Like clockwork, the monthly dose was a hundred percent effective. 

She read it over and over until it grew blurry from her tears that unexpectedly started to fall. She wiped frustratingly from her face because _if_ she was, this wasn't planned and hadn't discussed kids with Lexa. Not one damn time. Not sure how her mate would take the news, and how could she tell her that they might be pregnant.

Out of irritation, she tossed the box towards the trash can and missed. She was too annoyed to pick it up and kick the container, and it landed on the opposite side of the bathroom.

~

Lexa waited as the glow from the red signal light highlighted the hood of her '69 Mustang Fastback rumbling at the stop. She was out for a drive to clear the cobwebs from the engine and find some food. Tying with Clarke left her starving and her belly growling to be fed, and the cupboard was bare, and she craved a greasy burger, so an early-night run was in order in just her sweats, old band shirt, and with her familiar baseball cap pulled down over her eyes. 

The burger joint closest to their place had a drive-thru and was tempted to order ahead and reached for her phone when a police cruiser pulled alongside her. The alpha withdrew her hand and pulled her cap down further over her eyes and looked forward at the stoplight, tapping on the steering wheel with her thumb, willing it to turn green. She could sense the officer in the passenger seat staring at her and just kept herself from flipping him off from his unwanted ogling.

"Hey, it is you." The officer slapped the side of the vehicle to get her attention. "Check it out, Sam. It's that alpha, what's her name from that band you like."

Lexa wrapped her hand around the window crank, dearly wishing she had kept the window closed on her drive over here. But, fuck, it was a great night, and the cool breeze off the ocean was perfect. But being a professional, she was required to always be on her best behavior even if she was still stinking of sex, hadn't gone completely soft, and dressed as if she'd just finished mowing the lawn. 

Lexa sat up straighter and gave the officer her best smile. She turned and lifted her head in greeting. "Sup?"

"Damn, it is you. My partner would love a picture with you."

She could hear the other police officer telling him to leave her alone, and Lexa offered, "Sure. I'm just on my way to get a bite to eat."

"Awesome. We'll follow you."

"Great." _Fuck._ The light changed, and Lexa accelerated a little faster since she was pretty sure the police weren't going to give her a ticket. She turned to the Original Mama's Burger Place and parked in the far corner away from the other cars waiting in line.

Lexa stepped out of her vehicle and was hit with the yummy smell from burgers grilling and fries frying. It filled the air, causing her stomach growl. She leaned against her car as the police cruiser pulled in behind her and effectively blocked her vehicle, drawing unwanted attention from other hungry folks. Lexa would have done the same. It's a human reaction to the police pulling over a lawbreaker, and she did her best at going with the flow and put out her hand and receiving an enthusiastic response from Sam.

Sam was an alpha herself and stood a few inches taller with a sweet fade and short slicked-back blond hair on top and bulging tattoo-covered biceps, looking a lot like the US women's soccer player Ashlyn Harris. "Nice to meet you and sorry to keep you from you're evening." The way the other alpha was sizing her up, she could tell that Lexa's evening hadn't been spent alone. 

"No problem."

Lexa stepped beside the officer, and the other guy, Henderson from his nametag, took a couple of selfies, drawing even more people to them until it became a rowdy crowd of people clamoring for her photo and autographs.

That brought more police cruisers into the lot, and Lexa looked up into the night sky, wanting to sink into the earth. All she wanted was a burger — not this.

~

After hanging up with her pharmacy, Clarke remembered not too long ago with her folks at Thanksgiving and her mother's enthusiastic reaction for the possibility of grandchildren now that she was mated. She decided to feel her out, without giving it away of what she suspected. Just a little innocent inquiry about how they were doing and if she was clever enough, led her into talking about the latest news to see how worried should she be.

Clarke shut her eyes, and she listened to the call connect and start to ring. 

_Clarke, honey. I was just talking to your father about you. How are you?_

"I'm fine. How's Daddy?"

_Your father misses you, of course. I saw that Ms. Woods went on tour again. So you're lonely and needed to hear a friendly voice?_

"It's just Lexa, Mom, and she came back a couple of days ago. She's out now getting something to eat."

_At this late hour? You don't cook for her?_

Clarke gazed up at the ceiling in frustration. "It's not that late here, and we both cook for each other. She was just craving a burger, and we didn't have the fixings in the house to make it."

_I hope you're eating better than that, dear._

"One burger won't hurt, Mom." So much for breaking the ice. This conversation was going nowhere. "Anything new in your neck of the woods at work?"

_Same old. Have some new staff hires. I am thinking of retiring in a few years. I saw on the news this morning, the company that manufactures MyPlanOmega Suppressants recalled their product and thought of you. Is that your brand?_

Clarke pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it in her hand, _how in the heck?!..._ " Um...I..." Clarke was saved answering by the door to the door to the garage opened, bringing Lexa with bags of food in her hands and a sour expression on her face. "I've got to go. Lexa just got back with the food."

_But, you just called Clarke. When will I hear from you again?_

"Soon, Mom. I swear. Love you, gotta go."

Clarke stood still wondering if she looked any different to her mate. Lexa got the food out of the bag and grumbled as she sat down hard in a barstool and unwrapped her burger.

"I told them I didn't want any stinking onions." Lexa removed the top bun and flicked off the offending vegetable and reassembled her burger. Her mouth full of food, she mumbled, "Sorry it took longer than I expected. The police wanted a photo with me..." her voice trailed off as she focused on eating.

Clarke removed the paper from a straw and pushed it through the lid and sucked for a few seconds, smiling at Lexa's thoughtfulness that she remembered she loved root beer and got them both plates for their meals along with ketchup for the fries.

Clarke picked at her burger while Lexa wolfed down hers. She wasn't ready to break the news. Not knowing for sure they were pregnant and after reading over the report is why she hesitated. The company that sold the product could only offer a refund and good luck, indicating by the small print they'd covered their collective asses with legalese if their product didn't work. She'd need to make a trip to the pharmacy before it closed. 

"Damn, fans," Lexa grumbled around her burger. "I would have been back sooner, but no. Everyone and their cousin wanted a picture and an autograph. They didn't care if I looked like a bum. Don't be surprised when you see a picture of me with an arm full of someone else's baby." Lexa sniffed her shirt. "I think it peed on me."

Clarke sensed her statement as a slap to the face. Her eyes welled up and hurried out of the room and into the bathroom, leaving a bewildered alpha calling after her.

~

Lexa swallowed the bite of the burger in her mouth, then washed it down with her soda and took off after Clarke just as the door to the bathroom slammed shut.

"Clarke, what's wrong?"

After a long pause, Clarke mumbled, "Nothing."

Lexa put her hand against the door then leaned her forehead against the wood. "It doesn't seem like nothing." She tried the doorknob, finding it locked. "Please talk to me. What did I do wrong?" Lexa turned and slid down the door. She racked her brain, trying to figure out what she could have possibly done to upset her girl between leaving her earlier and arriving back home.

She heard Clarke slide down to the floor and felt the pressure of the door move against her back when Clarke quietly said, "You hate children."

It wasn't a question, more like a statement of fact. "I don't know any children. And no, I don't hate them. Where is this coming from?" It had to be Clarke's heat brain confusing her mate. Then remember what she said about the kid that peed on her and slipped off her shirt and tossed it next towards the dresser. "If it's about the baby. It was nothing. Just fulfilling my obligation to take photos with fans." _Could Clarke be jealous?_ Lexa was met with more silence, except the quiet sniffling coming from the other side of the door. 

Inspired by past experiences when Clarke was blue, Lexa went searching for her guitar. Once it was in hand, she returned to her previous position against the bathroom door and pulled her guitar on her lap. She plucked a few cords then hummed a few bars of an old song she retooled in her style, one of Clarke's favorites and slowly began to sing:

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_.

_You make me happy when skies are gray...._

"Don't get mad.."

Her first reaction quickly morphed into concern then worry. She stood and tossed her guitar on the bed just as the bathroom door came open, and Clarke fell into her arms, sobbing.

"Hey, now. Why would I be mad?"

Clarke's sniffed and rubbed her nose into her shoulder. "Because I'm a big selfish dummy and can't control my urges around you."

Lexa smiled then kissed the top of Clarke's head. "You've never heard me complaining." Clarke just breathed into her chest as she continued humming and rocked her to a fro. Seconds past when she could feel Clarke vibrate and began to shake her head. Wetness spilled from her eyes and fell against her sports bra, causing her to lean back and look into her lover's tear-filled eyes. "What is it?"

Clarke shook her head. "I need to take a drive." 

"But..."

Clarke pulled away but not without leaving her with a kiss. As she slipped into some sneakers and grabbed her purse, Clarke turned and said, "I promise to be back soon."

~

Clarke called ahead to the pharmacy around the corner to make sure her order was ready and pulled into the drive-thru and waited. She bit at a thumbnail, eyeing her cellphone. _I should probably call Mom back._ She started to dial but called Raven instead and didn't wait for her to talk, "I think I'm pregnant."

_Well, hello to you too._

"Sorry. Hello Raven." She sucked in a breath to keep tears from threatening to fall again.

_You're not sure?_

"No. I haven't taken a pregnancy test yet. I just found out my birth control was recalled, right after I finished my heat." She rolled forward when the car in front of her moved. 

_Oh. Oh! I take it you haven't told Lexa._

Quietly, "No, I haven't."

_You have to tell her regardless if you are or not._

Clarke choked out, "I'm not ready to be a mom."

Raven snorted. _I've never met a person more ready to be a mother than you. You exuded motherhood with your big tits. Too bad for Lexa that she will have to share them with the baby._

Clarke's outraged was stifled by a burst of laughter for half a second then scolded her friend, "Oh my god, Raven!" 

_I kid. But you have to admit you've got a nice rack._

"You're not helping."

_Listen, word of advice. Talk to Lexa before you make a decision._

~

Clarke found Lexa waiting on the sofa with the crushed birth control carton on the coffee table in front of her. Lexa rubbed her hands, nervously down her sweat pants as she stood when she came into the living room.

She looked up with an unreadable expression. Starting then stopping to speak and shook her head, and said, "Are you pregnant?"

"I might be."

Lexa's voice rose on her question, "You might be?"

Clarke flinched and pushed down the tears that threatened to fall. This reaction was just what she was expecting from Lexa. To resist the possibility of being a parent just as her career was taking off to the stratosphere. 

"I found out while you were out getting something to eat, that my suppressant was recalled, and I...I'm so sorry..."

"and you _think_ you might be pregnant, but you're not sure?" Lexa blinked her eyes several times as it began to register and said, "We've never discussed kids before." Lexa took her by the hand and sat down and pulled her onto her lap. It was all Clarke could do and not start bawling like a baby at Lexa's kind reassuring gesture. But she could read Lexa and perceive beneath her firm exterior she was trembling. "You went to the store for what reason?" Indicating a white bag poking out of her purse.

"I...I've got a choice to make." 

Lexa opened the bag and began to pull out her purchases. Not only did she get a pregnancy test, but a replacement box for her suppressant, and just in case, a morning-after pill.

"Were you even going to tell me?" 

Clarke's eyes focused on the box in Lexa's hand. A simple pill and if she were pregnant, it would be over, and Lexa would have never found out.

"I wasn't sure."

Lexa's grasp tightened. "Why, honey?"

Clarke pushed away from Lexa's embrace and stood up and began to pace. She wasn't ready for this conversation but now cornered, she let it all out in a rush, "Because of your career, hell my work. This place may be too small. We haven't grown up enough. I don't want to ruin what we have between each other." Clarke turned away from Lexa's gaze said in a quiet, scared voice, "I'll get fat, and you'll never want to touch me again."

She heard a chuckle behind her as arms encircled her waist. "I doubt having a child would hurt either of our careers, and our home is plenty big enough." She turned Clarke in her arms and said, "I love the thought of being a parent with you."

"How about getting fat?"

Lexa snorted, drawing a glare from Clarke. "It's natural, gaining weight when you're pregnant. It's not like we can't do everything in our power to keep healthy and in shape within reason."

"What if I decided not to have the baby? Will you let me make this choice?" Clarke looked up at her with frightened eyes.

Lexa took in and held her breath and leaned her forehead against hers. "I hope you'd let me decided with you, but yeah, it's your final decision."

~

The pregnancy test laid on the bathroom counter as they both waited quietly on the bed. Side by side, hands joined while the minutes ticked off.

According to the instructions, pregnancy testers for Omegas were by design highly sensitive and took a full ten minutes to reveal the results. Unfortunately, not a minute earlier, giving Lexa time to wonder. She wasn't sure what she was hoping for and snuck a quick peek at Clarke from the corner of her eye, trying to picture her with child, _her child_. The thought of mate pregnant with a baby was highly appealing as an alpha, but not it if caused Clarke's distress. 

The only other time she had a scare like this was when Costia got knocked up. She knew then without a doubt, she wasn't prepared emotionally or financially and was relieved when she found out the baby wasn't hers.

She fished around in her brain about how she felt about it now, years later. It wasn't a question that someday both of them would be in the right headspace to bring a child into the world. But what was evident between them that fucking didn't involve a lot of talking, as least about babies. Sure they were way past the dating stage. She had met Clarke's parents, and were enthusiastic about being grandparents one day, but was today the right moment? Lexa closed her eyes and pictured Clarke's belly one day reflecting the love she felt with every fiber of her being. She found herself, instead of reasoning in her head, her heart catching the hook and feeling a tug of hope. But, from the sweaty palm of her mate's hand in hers was any indication, Clarke wasn't in the same boat with her.

~

Clarke's thoughts focused on the horror stories of young omega's experiencing their first pregnancy. Twins, possibly triplets, were always a possibility. Massive amounts of dirty diapers, sore and bleeding nipples, no more quality sleep, and the worse, no sex. She shuttered at the idea until her mind rationalized Lexa would probably make pretty cute kids with dark wavy hair and brilliant green eyes and maybe just a little of her genetic make-up. Clarke pictured a cherub cheek baby with her light hair and blue eyes. Lexa would be smitten. Perhaps for that reason alone, it would be worth having a baby.

The chime on Lexa's timer broke Clarke out of the thoughts. Her heart thudded in her chest and rose. Lexa held onto her hand, turning her around and kept the other one as well.

"Whatever the outcome, and whatever your decision, I'm with you one hundred percent."

Clarke swore to herself she wasn't going to cry again, but the tears came anyway. Lexa's eyes betrayed her feelings and could sense her mate's hope and made a decision.

"If I'm pregnant." She stopped to clarify, "If _we_ are pregnant..." Clarke stopped again and said, "I want this baby."

The relief on Lexa's face confirmed she made the right decision and began to except her coming fate with not as much doubt as before, but with joy. Now that she had made her choice, she left Lexa with a kiss and went to retrieve the results.

She waited to look, bringing back to her mate to share this moment with her.

~

"Ready?"

Lexa indicated with a nervous nod, "Go ahead."

Clarke looked down at the tester and with a visible jolt of disappointment, uttered quietly, "I'm not..." her voice cracked as Lexa stood and gathered her into her arms. A wave of alpha protectiveness washed over Lexa and lifted Clarke into her arms and brought her to the bed. Laying her down and letting her cry into her chest.

After some time, Clarke said, "I was so certain."

"I know we didn't get a chance to talk about this before and maybe..."

"You want a baby?"

"I honestly hadn't thought about before, but yeah, I do Clarke."

Clarke searched her face until her eyes fell on her lips. Her scent intensified like nothing Lexa had experience before. Blinking up at her with want behind her eyes. Her reaction was immediate, causing a rush of blood to reach her groin, making her extend in seconds and let out a groan of approval. She reached a hand between Clarke's legs and felt warm softness and wetness seeping out of her. She pulled her mate's legs apart and positioned herself between her thighs, finding home when she pushed inside of Clarke.

The reconnection was like stepping outside on the first warm day of summer—the heat grasping onto Lexa's length, encasing it with care and affection. The alpha's chest roared with elation, influenced to move even further inside. Clarke's resulting cries and the feel of the omega's nails upon her flesh made her throb harder and push deeper. Within minutes she had begun a steady rhythm, and both were happier for it.

"Lexa…" Clarke purred her name like a prayer against the alpha's ear, causing Lexa to speed up her efforts.

"Clarke…" Lexa answered back. Her grip digging into the sheets below as her pelvis rocked and collided with Clarke's in that wonderfully rough way she knew her mate liked.

"…behind…" Clarke pleaded. "…I want you to take me from behind…"

The alpha growled low in approval at the request and wasted no time in granting it. Lexa quickly removed herself from inside Clarke, flipped her on her belly, then reached under her to hike her backside upward.

"This what you want, baby, huh?" Lexa swooned into the omega's ear as she blanketed her back with her body.

"Y-yes…" Clarke moaned. "…please…please, _Lexa_ …"

Lexa, ever the obedient alpha, did as her mate commanded. She took hold of Clarke's hip with one hand, the other lining her cock up with Clarke's pussy, and slotted herself inside suddenly and with ease continuing with a brutal pace that resulted in echoes of their skin colliding throughout their bedroom.

"Oh, _Fuck_ !" Clarke cried out as Lexa pounded inside her cunt, barely giving her time to adjust to each thrust that was given. Though Lexa was always an attentive lover, Clarke couldn't deny she loved it when Lexa was on a mission to ruin her beyond her imagination. "Oh, _god_ , Lexa…I-I can't…"

"That's it, baby," Lexa growled into her ear. Her cock fucking into Clarke's cunt like a brand new engine trying to show off its capabilities. " _Fuck_ , you feel so good."

Clarke's upper body fell into the bed beneath them. Her breasts sliding against their sheets and her head on its side, drooling a puddle into the pillows as she practically screamed in pleasure. The visual, only fueling Lexa on more.

Her grip tightened, her resolve strengthened, and her hammering became that much more definite. They were going to have their baby, and Lexa would do anything in her power to make it so. It wasn't long before Lexa's knot had begun to develop, and the bulbous formation hit against Clarke's pussy and clit with determination.

"I'm gonna… I'm gonna come…" Clarke sobbed in delight.

Lexa growled low with acclaim, "Good, that's it, come for me, Clarke. Let me knot you. Let me breed you."

The primal words and direction triggered Clarke's release instantly. Her wetness flowed out of her like a fountain, covering Lexa's cock and knot. It made it even easier for the alpha to push her knot through Clarke's entrance. Connecting them once again that day and setting off Lexa's climax. The alpha wailed and howled as she gushed inside her mate. Her seed passing through Clarke's body and hopefully planting their future inside her belly.

If it hadn't worked that time, the next several times that followed were sure to do the trick, Lexa inferred.

~

Lexa stumbled into the bathroom later that evening. She had left Clarke in a puddle of her come and smiled at the afterthoughts of tying with her mate. Her body ached all over, but it was a comfortable pain she'd gladly accepted. 

She washed her face and glanced down at the pregnancy tester Clarke had left on the bathroom countertop. She blinked to the clear the sleep out of her eyes until it focused on two very bright blue lines. _Had Clarke read the results wrong?_ She reached for the box and began to read the instructions. Clarke had read them wrong.

"Hey babe, you better get in here." 

She heard a grumble from the bedsheets. 

"Um, I think we're pregnant."

Silence followed.


End file.
